The Portal Ninjas Sequel
by Fabcorp
Summary: The Ninjas are back! And they are better than ever! They get to act like nomal people now, but is that possible for them? Find out here! BTW, I suggest that you read the first story before this one.
1. Storyline

What's up peeps? This story is about the brand new life of the ninjas. It's really cool. Lloyd gets to go to school too. Enjoy!

* * *

-Storyline-

Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master, by using the four weapons of Spinjitzu: The Scythe of Quakes, The Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. The weapons were so powerful, that no one could handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness, and wanted to possess them. A battle between the brothers broke out, and the oldest was struck down and banished to the underworld. Peace returned, and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them, and for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. That honest man was Kai''s father. The older brother is Lord Garmadon, and Sensei Wu is the younger brother. Time past by and the four weapons of Spinjitzu had a wielder. Cole, Jay, Zane, and Kai. Those wielders had a student. A student named Lloyd Garmadon. And soon, they had three more. With the three new students, they saved Ninjago, Lord Garmadon turned into a regular man, and they lived happily ever after...Until this story was made.


	2. Chapter 1, Remember Me?

Yay! The first chapter is out! Hope you like it!

* * *

-At A New Home-

"So this is where we're going to live?" Lloyd asked his father who was now completely good.

"Yes. We're here to start a new life." Garmadon answered.

"What about the other ninjas?" Lloyd asked.

"We're right here Lloyd! We're living next door." Kai stated.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, school starts tomorrow. You should go get some rest." Garmadon told Lloyd. Lloyd, Jason, Jerry, and Finn were back to their normal ages(By using the special potion that reverses anything) so that they can attend school.

-The Next Day At School Lloyd's POV-

It's now my first day at school since...A year ago! I'm so glad that I get to meet some of my old friends and my new friends are attending school.

"Lloyd! Lloyd! It's us! We live next door to you're house! Remember us?" Jerry asked from far away while Jason was sitting on a bench next to him. I looked away pretending that I didn't see him. Gene, and Brad walked up to me.

"Hey Lloyd! I can't believe you saved Ninjago! I didn't know that you'll be able to do it! But, who could? You're Lloyd!" Brad stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Uh...Nothing!" He answered.

-At School Jerry's POV-

Jason and I saw Lloyd walk away with his other friends. "Did Lloyd not see us?" I asked Jason. He was reading a book so he did pay much attention to me.

"Possibly. Just meet up with him at lunch." Jason told me. He flipped another page in his book. I looked around.

"Hey, where's Finn?" I asked.

-At School Lloyd's POV-

I was walking with to of my best friends as we talked. "Did you guys hear about that new skateboard?" I asked. We pasted Finn. "And did you guys just see Finn reading?" We walked back to Finn and he was sitting just like who Jason does when he reads. "F-Finn?" he looked up.

"Hi Lloyd, Gene, and Brad!" Finn said.

"A-Are you reading?" I asked. He nodded. "Why?"

"Because, I decided that I should study more. Snowflake was so smart and I want to become a better person for her." Finn said..

"You do know that she's not here anymore, right?"

-At School Finn's POV-

I didn't answer Lloyd's question. Instead, I started reading my book again.

"Well, if you see Jerry, tell him that I'm lost and I don't no my way back to the school." Lloyd told me. I nodded. He obviously didn't want to be seen with Jerry. I didn't want to either. Which is another reason of why I'm reading right now. A girl with red-orange hair passed by. She had bangs and hair down to her shoulders. She looked so familiar, but do I know anyone that's about my age? The class bell rang and I rushed to class as I still wondered about the girl.

-At Class Finn's POV-

Okay, x divided into y equals -38. What does that even mean? More than half of the equation doesn't even include numbers. I turned around and the red headed girl was sitting next to me.

"Now, you will be doing your first science project with your desk partner." the teacher stated. Wait a second, this is science. Then what;s with the equations? Anyway, I guess I'll be doing my project with red head. Oh, and Lloyd will do his with Jerry. Now I know why Lloyd is hitting his head on his desk. "Class is dismissed." When I walked out of class, I went to go talk to red head.

"Hi I'm Finn and-" she walked away before I could finish talk. That was weird.

-At The Lloyd's New Home Lloyd's POV-

Lloyd walked home with his science partner, Jerry. "Hi Lloyd and Jerry." Dad said.

"Hi Lor-I mean, Mr. Garmadon. Wow, I going to have a hard time getting used to that." Jerry said.

"Hi Dad. Can Jerry stay here? He's my science partner." I asked.

"Sure." Dad answered. Lola walked downstairs.

"Hi Lloyd, Jerry. I going to meet the Secr-I mean the girl ninjas. I'm going to have a hard time getting used to that. Well, bye!" Lola said as she walked out of the house.

"Let's go Jerry. I want to go before Gene and Brad come." I stated. Jerry followed.

-At The Ninja's New Home Finn's POV-

"Hello students of Ninjago Middle School." Zane greeted us.

"Hi Zane. Jerry's over at Lloyd's house due to a science project so, he's going to be there for a while." I exclaimed.

"Okay. Seems like you and Jason have to complete a science project too. I'll go and make some snakes." Zane stated.

"Okay, let's go Science partner." I said as I lead her upstairs. "So, like I was trying to say earlier, I'm Finn. What's your name?"

"I think this project will be better if we don't talk to each other." she told me.

"Okay." I replied. "Let's just get to the project."

-Lloyd's Room Lloyd's POV-

Jerry and I thought about what we can do for a project.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"No, not yet." Jerry answered.

"I'll just call Jason and ask if he has any ideas." I told Jerry. I dial the number, but he didn't pick up. "I'll just call Finn. He's into books now."

"Hello?" Finn asked.

"Hi Finn! How's your project going?" I asked.

"Well, red head said that the project will be better if we don't talk to each other, so it's kinda awkward." Finn answered.

"Don't talk to each other. I should use that. Anyway, I need an idea for my project." I stated.

"Okay, why don't you just make a hamster run and power something. Like a video game console." Finn told me.

"I like it! Bye!" I said as I hanged up.

"Get a hamster and my portable console." I told Jerry.

"Why do we need that?" Jerry asked.

"I think this project will be better if we don't talk." I replied.

-At Jason's Room Before Lloyd Tried To Call Him Jason's POV-

I'm so scared! I got paired up with the meanest bully in our school. I don't know what to do!

"What is our project going to be about?" Kimmy asked.

"W-Well I was t-thinking that we should uh-I need to turn off my phone!" I shouted as I rushed to my phone. I'm not good at lying.

-At Finn's Room Finn's POV-

So red head and I decided to make a machine that can duplicate any organism. It shouldn't be that hard to make it. Considering all the weird things that happened in Ninjago. I look up and red head's bangs were pulled back so she can finish the project. I stared into her eyes and I suddenly found who she is. Cat.

Questions

What do you think Jason's project will be?

Hint: What are your feelings?


	3. Chapter 2, Project 84

Sorry it took so long to post. I've been busy with my school work. Enjoy! :)

* * *

-At Finn's Room Finn's POV-

Wait a second. Why would Cat be at a middle school? She's 19. But right now, she's not. And if she's here, where's Snowflake? She looked up to me and realized that I was staring at her.

"Uh...I have to call someone before we finish the project." I said. I went to go get my phone.

-At Lloyd's Room Lloyd's POV-

Yes! Jerry and I finished our project early and it works! So we're playing our favorite video game on a hamster powered console.

"Lloyd, the hamster is slowing down." Jerry exclaimed

"Just hang some cheese on the hamster wheel." I told Jerry. My phone started ringing. "Hello."

"Lloyd, Cat is here." Finn whispered.

"Why are you whispering.

"Because, Cat is here!" Finn whispered a bit louder.

"Jerry, it's for you." I told Jerry. Jerry took the phone.

-At Lloyd's Room Jerry's POV-

"Hello." I answered the phone.

"Jerry, Cat is here." Finn whispered.

"My sister is there?" I asked.

"She's not your sister, she's evil." Finn told me.

"Who's evil?" I asked.

"No her name isn't e-I'll just tell Jason." Finn said. He hanged up the phone.

"I wonder what that was about." I asked as I handed the phone back to Lloyd.

-At Jason's Room Jason's POV-

Kim and I decided to make a machine that can tell what you're feeling. But I still freaking out because she's really mean.

"There we're done. It's time to try it out." I said. I plugged the the cords up to Kim. The machine started read her feelings. "Love" is what it said. Okay, I think this thing is broken. My phone started ringing. "Hello." I answered.

"Cat's here." Finn whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Look, I already went through this with Lloyd. Cat is here!" Finn whispered a bit louder.

"That's great." I said.

"No it's not! She's evil!" Finn told me.

"It's probably not Cat. Why would she be here anyway? At least you're not partnered up with a bully." I muttered.

"You mean Kim?" Finn asked. "She's not a bully. she's just a little tough."

"Exactly. She's too tough for me." I told Finn.

"She's not too t-Uh...I have to finish my project. Good luck." Finn hanged up. Sigh.

-At Finn's Room Finn's POV-

Maybe Jason's right. Maybe she's not Cat. But her eyes have the same reddish glow. And she acts like Cat. But why would she be in a middle school? Cat, or whoever she is, noticed that I was confused about something.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Is your name possibly Cat?" I asked.

"Looks like you finally found out. I guess your not as stupid as I thought." Cat said. Wait...What?

"Why are you the same age as me? Why are you going to middle school? And where's Snowflake?!" I asked.

"Well, my age is normally 12 years. The Tomorrow's Tea weared off not too long ago. I'm in middle school because my brother's are here. And I not allowed to tell you." Cat explained.

"What? Why can't you tell me? What happened to her? And Jerry and Jason aren't your brothers! You're evil!" I shouted.

"Look, get back to the project. I'm not getting a F because of you." Cat told me. While I was working on my side of the project, Cat was working on her side. Unfortunately, we both looked up at the same time and our lips touched.

"Ahhhhh!" we both shouted. I ran to the bathroom. Ugh that was disgusting. I think I'll just stay here until the project is finished.

-The Next Day At School Finn's POV-

I'm freaking out! I'm disgusted because of the kiss, but I think I like Cat. Anyway, Lloyd got a C+ on his project with Jerry because it blew up...again. Jason ran to me.

"Finn, Finn. I need to connect the wires to your head. Every time I use this machine on Kim, it says that her feeling is Love." Jason told me.

"Well don't ask me to do it. I'm in love too." I said.

"Well I'm flattered, but-" I interrupted Jason.

"Not in love with you. With C-C" I told Jason "Cat."

"My sister?" Jason asked.

"Yes." I answered. "It's your turn." Jason went to reveal his project.

-15 Minutes Later Finn's POV"

Jason got a A+ on his project (As usual) with Kim. I was mine as Cat turn.

"This project starts out with regular piece one coal. With this machine..." Cat went on. There was a rolled up sheet of paper in her backpack. It was popping out of the bag. I grabbed it and read it. This is a plan to get to the new ninja weapons. She not in this school because she wants to be with her brother. It's because she wants our weapons!

Answer to last Question: A machine that tells feeling.

Question: What is Cat's plan to get the Ninja's weapon called?

Hint: Think about this chapter.


	4. Chapter Requirements

Hi everyone! I'm Looking for new OCs. Here are the rules:

_**You must enter your chapters in the comments pod.**_

_**You must have an account or a guest name so I can give you credit.**_

_**You must keep the chapter filtered. No bad language or actions.**_

_**You must add drama and fun so the chapter will be exciting and entertaining.**_

_**You must be okay with me editing your chapter.**_

_**You must have all of the present characters in the chapter, but you may add an arrival of the new characters if you want them to come.**_

_**You must must own the chapter. If new characters are entered, make sure they're yours.**_

_**There is no due date to to enter your chapter, but the faster you enter your chapter, the faster it will be posted. Remember I will be entering viewer's chapters all throughout my story's life time.**_


	5. Chapter 3, A New Initial

-At School Finn's POV-

I put the sheet of paper in my backpack. And I made sure that it wasn't sticking out like when it was in Cat's backpack.

"And that's how our project can make any organism duplicate it self in minutes." Cat explained. The class gave a round of applause. "I told you this is the type of project that will give us a A(Cat whispered to me)." The school bell rang and it was time for lunch. Most of the students rushed to the cafeteria while screaming and shouting. Except for the calm, normal ones. "Want to go eat together?"

"Sure." I answered.

"Meet up with me in a few minutes. I need to go to the restroom first." Cat said.

"Okay." I responded. She left. I grabbed the sheet of paper from my backpack and read it completely to see the details of her plan.

-At The School Restroom Cat's POV-

I walked into the one of the restroom stalls and grabbed my phone. I called my mom.

"Hi sweetie. Did you get the plans?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let me text you a picture." I said. I opened my backpack. "That's weird. I thought it was at the top of my backpack." I dumped out my backpack and it wasn't in there.

"Sweetie?" mom asked.

"I-I'll call you later." I told her. Then I hanged up the phone. I can't believe I lost the plans. It was the only copy and I don't think Dr. Julian well make another one! I need to find it.

-At The School Cafeteria Finn's POV-

I tapped me fingers as I waited for Cat to come. I didn't feel like eating so I just wanted thought about the plans...Honestly, I don't think any of the students felt like eating. You don't even have to taste the food to decide if you want to eat it. Just smell it. Then you'll know. Cat came and on the seat in front of me.

"People should really do something with this food. It's really..." Cat tried to think of something to describe it.

"Disgusting?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Cat said. Jason and Jerry came to eat with us. Jason sat on the right of Cat and Jerry sat on the left, so Cat was stuck in the middle.

"Hey sis!" Jason and Jerry shouted at the same time. "Jinx!"

"Hi-" I interrupted Cat.

"Hi guys. Where's Lloyd?" I asked.

"He's eating with his friends." Jason and Jerry answered at the same time. "Jinx!"

"Have any of you seen a rolled up sheet of paper somewhere around the school?" Cat asked.

"No." Jason and Jerry answered at the same time. And once again, they shouted "Jinx" at the same time.

"Uh...No." I answered. "I...Uh...Have to go." I left and left my lunch too. There's no reason to take it with me.

-At The Cafeteria Lloyd's POV-

Gene, Eric, George, John, and I decided to skip lunch today and probably tomorrow because of the food. As for Brad, his mom packed him organic food because of his allergies to wheat.

"Uh...How about I get us all some food from Kafe Ninjago for lunch tomorrow?" Gene asked.

"Yeah!" everyone but Gene shouted.

"Hey, are you guys going to the Initial's Concert tonight?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard? They canceled because AZ quit." Eric exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"But it's kinda a good thing. Their having audition and we think you can try!" George stated.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Of course!" Gene told me. "But I think I would have been a better singer." Brad elbowed Gene.

"But...Why would you guys think I should try out?" I asked.

"Brad heard you singing in the shower when he came over to your house one day." Gene stated. Brad elbowed him again.

"Okay." I said awkwardly. "Well, I should go get ready!"

-At The Ninja Home Finn's POV-

I hid the under Lloyd's pile of dirty underwear. It's not like Lloyd washes his underwear, or changes it. And no one else will wash it either. I sighed. We have to hide the weapons too. We can't let Cat take them. Nor can we let her recreate them. Our 8 weapons are different from the first four. They can be recreated with the ingredients at their birth place. That's why Dr. Julian made the plans. So he'll be able to fix them if there any harm done to it. But it wasn't supposed to get in the hands of evil. I knew Cat was evil. And she must know where Snowflake is!

-At The Audition Lloyd POV-

Their were three more people left. Brickvoice, ZJ, and I. I could hear Brickvoice sing and the Initials criticize him. In the Initials, there are three boys my age in the group. First, the leader, CB. AKA, Chase Barclay. His a Brit and the fan girls love him. Like 1D. Up next, there's JK. AKA, Jiro Kibayashi. His has the Asian cuteness of the group and he's the only Japanese member.(Until Lloyd get's in) Fan girls love him too. And last but not least, KH. AKA, Ken Hays. He's Jamaican. He's name might not sound like it, but he is. The fan girls...Maybe not. But he's the only one that raps. But he's a hardcore rapper. I'm a cute voice rapper! Blushies!

"Uh...Brickvoice dear, your voice sounds like a brick. Your out." CB said with a British accent.

"CB! Don't say that to the kid! He'll be crying when he leaves. You were great! The best ever!" KH stated.

"Says the 12 year old that has a butt face." CB told KH. They started arguing while poor JK was stuck in the middle.

"Brickvoice," JK started. He spoke over the sound of KH and CB argument. "You were good and all, but unfortunately you didn't make. I'm very sorry."

"Don't worry. It's okay. I don't really want to be in this group anymore because of CB and KH." Brickvoice said.

"Me too." JK replied. "Now, it's time for the last to men. LG and ZJ, your were both good but only one made it. And that person is...ZJ!" Celebration music played as ZJ jumped up and down.

"Good job ZJ. Or should I say, Zane Julian!" I shouted. I took off his wig.

"Why you are not 12. Your 18! You almost made it but your a lair!" CB shouted.

"And I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kids!" Zane shouted. "Oh yeah, I came here to give Lloyd his lunch. Here you go Lloyd."

"Uh...Thanks." I said awkwardly. Zane walked out of the room.

"Well it looks like your the winner Lloyd!" JK shouted. Yay! I really am!

* * *

Yay for Lloyd! His a Initial now!

Answer to last question: Project 84. Great job Calm Core and Co! Your answer was right!

Question: What does AZ stand for?

Hint: No hint. Just make a suggestion for AZ's name. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 4, Locked Up Inside

Hi everyone! I'm soooooo sorry I've haven't been able to post lately. I've been studying for State Testing, so I couldn't. Well, this chapter it out now! Enjoy!

* * *

-At Home Finn's POV-

I woke up from bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Jason and Jerry were there, but Lloyd wasn't/

"Where's Lloyd?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Jason asked.

"He went on tour with the Initials." Jerry added.

"First of all, how could I know? He just auditioned yesterday. Second of all, how could he go on tour with the Initials? He just auditioned yesterday. Third of all, you two are the worse twins I've ever known." I said. I poured some cereal into a bowl. "Where's the other ninjas? Normally their here during breakfast...Well...Unless Cole is cooking."

"They're at the Garmadon house. They're cleaning out Lloyd's room to use as a practice room for their band, Cole and the Beetles." Jason answered.

"Which is really weird." Jerry added.

"What?!" I asked. "They're cleaning out Lloyd's room? I-I have to go." I rushed to the Garmadon's place and went inside Lloyd's room. Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane were there in beetle suits singing. They stopped singing when I came inside.

"Uh..." Cole, who was doing a split, mumbled.

"Okay...Was there possibly a sheet of paper that looked like blueprints in here?" I asked.

"Yeah...We gave it to Jerry earlier. He said that it was for his sister." Cole answered. He got up from his split and while he was doing so, something else of his split. If you're thinking his pants, then your right. His brown beetle leggings split right in the middle. That was just weird. But that's not the problem right now. I have to find Cat before she does something evil with those blueprints. I won't let her get away with it this time!

-At The Park Cat's POV-

I sat on a swing eating ice cream. Suddenly, Finn came running in.

"Uh...Finn...Is something wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing." Finn answered through his hard breathing. "D-Did you find the sheet of paper you were looking for?"

"Luckily, yes. Jerry gave it to me." I said.

"Great." Finn replied almost sarcasticly. Why he sounded like that? IDK. He sat on the swing next to me. For some reason, lately Finn has been almost like a friend to me. Should I really betray him and give Snowflake and my mother these blueprints? My phone started ringing. It was my mom.

"Um...I have to go. Like now." I told Finn. I went behind the bushes and answered my phone. I told my mom that I found the blueprints and that I'll meet them at Mt. Ninjago.

-Later at Mt. Ninjago Cat's POV-

I arrived at the place were Snowflake and my mother were. I didn't feel as though I should betray Finn and my brothers, but I did it anyway. "Here." I mumbled as I handed it to my mother.

"Why do you sound so upset?" she asked. "We can create our own golden weapons now. We'll have the world in our hands."

I planned not to blow, but I did that anyways too. "Exactly. I don't want to have the world in my hands, I don't want to create our own golden weapons, and I don't want to be evil anymore!" I shouted. I grabbed the blueprints from my mom and ripped it to pieces. I threw it on the ground and stomped away.

-In The Tour Bus Lloyd's POV-

This is the life! There's a 3D video game console on the tour bus with an flat screen TV, a bunch of outfits for the Initials, and a golden toilet seat for the bathroom...Which is both weird and cool! The only thing that can make this better is my friends. Who aren't here.

"So, Lloyd, what do you think. Does this fit your taste?" CB asked.

"Yes, but, how long will we be on tour? I want to tell my friends all about this." I asked. KH counted with his fingers for a moment.

"A week. But you won't be able to have a chance to talk to your friends when we get back because we have to practice, write songs, and other stuff." KH answer.

"What?" I asked. "You have time to get a golden toilet seat instal, but you don't have time to talk to your friends?"

"Um...No comment." KH said. I stuffed my head into a pillow that had goose feathers inside of it, which felt really soft, and sighed deeply.

-No POV-

"Okay! One, two, one, two, three four!" Cole shouted.

(Cole and the Beetles song)

Everyone: Blowing my beetle butt, blowing my beetle butt, blowing my beetle butt, butt, butt, butt.

Cole: Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hhhhhhhhhhhhh! Woo!

Zane: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!

Cole: Blowing my beetle butt up and down! Woo!

Jay: I'm falling, falling on the ground! Yeah!

Zane: You break my heart and I have to heel it again.

Kai: How could even call you a frieeeeeeeeeeeeenddddddda!?"

Zane: Blowing my beetle butt, your blowing my beetle but, I know, I know, I knnnoooooooww!

Everyone: Blowing my beetle butt, blowing my beetle butt, blowing my beetle butt, butt, butt.

Kai: Woot woot woot!

Everyone: Blowing my beetle butt, blowing my beetle butt, blowing my beetle butt, butt, butt.

Cole: Butt, butt, butt yeah!

Kai: Blowing my beetle butt, and I'm going round and round. Blowing my beetle butt, until I hit the ground. Blowing my beetle butt, butt, butt, butt, butt, butt, butt! Woo!

Everyone: Blowing my beetle butt, blowing my beetle butt, blowing my beetle butt, blowing my beetle butt, blowing my beetle butt, blowing my beetle butt, blowing my beetle butt, blowing my beetle butt, blowing my beetle butt, butt, butt, butt!

Cole: Yeah yeaheyeahhayeah!

"Good job everyone! Now let's go to outside and take a break." Cole instructed the band. Cole and the beetles went outside to do some peaceful Tai chi

"It's so peaceful when Lloyd's not around." Kai said.

"Yes, it most diffidently is." Zane agreed. Suddenly, Jason, Jerry, and Finn all rushed to the ninjas making them fall while doing Tai Chi.

"We forgot about the other kid ninjas." Jay whispered to Cole.

"What are you guys doing?" Kai asked.

"We were racing." Jerry answered. "And I won." Finn and Jason started shouting out "no you didn't"s at Jerry.

"STOP!" Zane shouted. "We're in the middle of relaxation time and you're interrupting it!" Everyone just sat there. Their faces were frozen. Who knew Zane could shout that much?

"Well if you want us to leave, we could just go to our uncle's place and-"

"YES! Please go!"

"You had to say that?" Jason whispered to his twin brother.

"Well, let's go. It's not like we have much of a choice." Finn said.

-At Jason's and Jerry's Uncle's House Finn's POV-

Aunt Ella put a plate of some freshly baked cookies on the table we were sitting at.

"Cookies!" Jason and Jerry shouted at the same time. They grabbed a bunch of cookies and shoved them in their mouths.

"Let Finn have some too." Aunt Ella told the twins.

"It's okay. I'm not hungry." I said. I looked around the house. There was a snowflake pattern on the wall and it made me think of...Well...You know. Sometimes I wished she was still here. I miss her...A lot.

"Hey, does anyone else hear weird noises?" Jerry asked with a mouth full of cookies. Everyone nodded in response.

"Let's go check Jim." Aunt Ella said. Aunt Ella and Uncle Jim went outside to check.

"Oh! Finn you should check out the basement! It has a bunch of cool toys in their." Jerry told mr. He dragged me to the basement and Jason followed. "This is where we keep all of our toys-There's nothing in here!"

"Jerry, it's the attic that we kept our toys in." Jason stated.

"Oh well, then let's go." Jerry said. We turned around, but the door suddenly closed. We all ran to it trying to open it, but it was locked! What's going on?

* * *

Question: Who do you think lock the portal ninjas in the basement?

Cat

Snowflake

Lloyd

Aunt Ella

Hint: Well, it's diffidently not Lloyd.


End file.
